Demands made on radio frequency (RF) technology from expanding applications are ever increasing. To meet these demands RF technology is becoming more complex, and associated signal processing is becoming more sophisticated. In order to obtain accurate results from sophisticated signal processing devices and systems, precise timing calculations/estimations associated with signal propagation in those systems are required. However, complex RF technology is subject to delays in signal propagation that detrimentally impact RF applications and RF equipment operation, interfering with both the signals and the messages carried with the signals. Whereas traditional propagation delay and timing measurements could be performed using instruments such as time domain reflectometers or oscilloscopes, these instruments may not operate if, for example, the signal path is unidirectional or if the path includes analog-to-digital or electronic time delay components. Errors in measuring propagation delay detrimentally affect many RF systems, including but not limited to radio access networks, wireless telephony systems, wireless data services, geo-location services, and radar.